Infinite Horizon: Beginning
by Aeos React
Summary: "It doesn't take the most powerful nations, to bring great change to the world, just the will, of a single man," and now gears of fate turn, plots are made, and soon, a war greater than any before will shake the very foundations of the entire world.


I do not own Infinite Stratos or Halo

An OC character will be the main focus, and this will be a prelude to the main series.

Infinite Horizon: Beginning

The shoreline, I am now here, walking toward a strange structure resting in an completely unmarked inlet near the sea.

I reach it and find what I had been searching for, it is a ship, a ship not of this world, resting bow first in the Ocean.

"I came a long way, haven't I father," I say to no one.

I am Kigen Orai, I am a male in a world which is ruled by the machine, Infinite Stratos.

I ran away from my home, once a peaceful village, then the government destroyed it all, under the order of the Presidents wife, she herself holding all the power, and the Infinite Stratos, the terror machines, destroyed it all.

I swore revenge against them because of it, because of what they had done.

Then in the wreckage of my town, I found an unknown artifact, an alien artifact, and it led me to the ship I see before me, and thus I enter the ship, and I am greeted by a strange eye-like machine, and it calls itself 989-Trinity Pulse, the control of the ship.

It tells me what I wish to do, and I ask if the ship can be re-activated and flown, and it says yes it can.

I tell it to re-activate the ship and to get it air-borne, and it does.

The ship rises, its shape resembling an futuristic type of blade, it shines dull silver, and it carries many powerful weapons on its frame, and then I give Trinity the order.

To plot a course to a few of the major nations of the World, and he gives me a list of the ships most powerful weapons.

It would be enough.

The ship ascends, stealth system countless generations more advanced than anything I had seen allow us to remain absolutely undetected by any sensor, even the sensors of that armor, the IS could not hope to even get a minute glimpse of the ship.

I named the ship, The _Retribution._

* * *

><p>London, England<p>

We arrive over the first target, in the upper atmosphere, the country that had the greatest number of supporters for the Infinite Stratos and its development.

It will be a very quick task.

I easily find a weapon, the Hytria warhead system, a stealth warhead that releases Anti-matter warheads, all with the destructive yield of a thermonuclear bomb, a shame that they were clean and produced no fallout, but the blast would be more than enough.

I would need only one missile to do the job, but instead decide to use three for the task.

The warheads are deployed, invisible to even the best detection, and as they fall, the warheads open, releasing the Anti-Matter charges, seven in total, all twenty-one charges disperse themselves all across England and even Ireland.

The charges hit their targets, and I watch as England and Ireland are swallowed by the intense power of the warheads, the building of the city are turned to ash, the ground scorched to glass, and the people …

… there are only atoms left, as well as the few who may have survived the blast, but those would be very few, and I move on, leaving a dead nation behind.

* * *

><p>Europe, Over Germany<p>

Germany has an IS corps, and they enjoy the strength of there is forces, they enjoy the power it gives them, along with France and practically all of Europe, agrees with this, and they use most of their resources to ensure that they have a perfect IS force.

They have pretty much forgotten about those who actually need the money, and it was not the stuck up businessmen and celebrities.

I was going to fix that, permanently.

The area destruction sonic pulse weapon, Echobon, the weapon is the size of a small car, but its destructive radius is that of the Tsar Bomba, the most powerful nuclear based weapon ever used.

I target the cities, I have forty-nine Echobon bombs launched, all of them accelerate faster than the most powerful rocket going straight down, and it is to late to detect them, as they slam into forty—nine cities of importance all across Europe, and the cities are completely and utterly annihilated, absolutely nothing is left, everything is turned to molecules by the blast of the bombs, and Europe is destroyed in the span of 45 minutes.

I have the ship move on to its next target.

* * *

><p>iWashington D.C, USA<p>

It seems that the destruction of Europe has set the world on edge, the United States has all of its forces on high alert, however it does not know who attacked, or why.

I guess I should make my move now, and I shall use this lovely little cliché known as Mortal.

It is a nuclear based weapon, believe it or not, a powerful based armament, and it is a MIRV type weapon, and I launch over thirty-five over the whole United States in one go (whoever put all these weapons on this ship must have been geared for nothing short of the Apocalypse).

However, these weapons each carry 25 warheads, and while they are each the size of a basketball, they each have the destructive yield of a tactical Nuclear weapon.

The warheads disperse over the whole US, as well as Canada and the upper areas of Central America, and in mere moments, the whole United States is swallowed in a powerful nuclear fire, the cities are burnt to ash, many of the forests have been burnt to a crisp, but luckily for the survivors below, the bombs were made to have no fallout, lucky them huh.

Oh well, the nuclear winter should leave them with something to think about, NEXT …

* * *

><p>Moscow, Russia<p>

The communications interception technology is incredible, I can get anything with it, I now have Moscow in a panic, and it was set on edge by the destruction of Europe, but now I have them panicking now that the United States is mostly an ash-pile.

Speaking of which, this country is quite cold, some should really turn up the heat, people will freeze of the cold keeps up, luckily I have just the thing.

It is called the type XI High Energy, Bombardment-class Particle beam system, and it has a very large amount of power to it.

I use it at once, and in an instant, the ship fires out eight very large particle beams, and the beams begin to burn the land, and I simply guide the beams across all of Russia, finally stopping after burning Moscow a sixth time (or maybe seventh, I didn't really … oh wait there we go, now its seventh, and I took care of the Kremlins underground area, hmm).

Now to take care of one last target, but I find out that the ships armaments are mostly empty, and I want my last attack to really leave a deep scar in the psyche of everyone who sees it, now lets see, oh, if I do that, then it will … this will do it perfectly.

I set the ship on a one way course, and have it plunge straight into the atmosphere, straight at my target.

* * *

><p>Weapons …. Check<p>

Shields …. Check

Finishing touches on final plan …. Check

Martyrisim at 100 percent … Check

Time to end this.

The ship plunges through the atmosphere at incredible speeds, and I see the ocean ahead from the ships bridge, , and I see a very large fleet, and spot European, U.S and even Russian ships, and a massive aerial fleet.

Such a bother.

I unleash the ships drone force, Sentinel Elite high speed fighters, armed with particle beam weapons and high powered target seeking plasma shape charge missiles with anti-barrier systems and overwhelming maneuverability.

The energy cannons of _Retribution _tear into the enemy fleet, whole ships are sent to the bottom, other blasted to pieces in a single shot, and many are simply destroyed outright.

The Sentinels annihilate the enemy air forces, generation five fighter craft are taken down with little to no trouble, the enemies air force is swept aside, the Sentinels tearing through them like sodden tissue.

The battle lasts little over an hour.

Then as approach my destination, I detect incoming.

IS's, all of them are heading for me.

I have the weapons cut loose.

I take out a very large number of IS's with the heavy plasma guns, and the drones are successful in tearing apart over 179 IS's, but they are pretty much destroyed.

I accelerate the ship, now gliding over the Ocean.

Then I see several IS's heading right for me, all of them personal types.

I fire the ships main gun, and claim two in one hit, a purple melee unit and a blue sniper unit.

Two charge from the right, one orange and one black, I fire the point defense guns, but the black one stops my shot with some sort of strange energy field, and the orange one charge straight at the hull, ready to use a strange spear like weapon to get through.

I simply activate the right side heavy particle cannons and the cannons fire, vaporizing both in one hit.

Then I see smoke coming from the bow, and see two IS's, one dark blue and wielding a spear, the other is light blue and armed with a large amount of missiles and beam weapons.

I have them dealt with quite easily, because when the break through the panel, they opened up one of the forward energy projectors, and I simply have it fired since I left it on standby, and both of them are turned to dust in an instant by the powerful energy beam.

Then I see as the energy shield on the side of the ship is penetrated, a white IS and red IS are now inside, the ship.

I trap the red one in an energy grip, and I have it sliced apart by the grid, easily destroying its shield and it ripped apart her body.

The other appears to be enraged, and I see that it is a male, which leaved me shocked, as males were not meant to pilot IS, and I see that it is Orimura Ichika, and he is related to Orimura Chifuyu, very interesting,

I see that he is in the drone hangar, and is fighting against them; he has a good attack style but the IS design does not seem to really suit his style, apparently the core seems to have been made to suit the style of someone else, more than likely, it was made to suit his sister more than him.

A severe flaw, and now a fatal one.

I see as he charges into the next room, right into a gauntlet of Sentinel Assault drones armed with high power particle beams.

He lasted a good three seconds before he was atomized.

I am pretty much at my destination, and I activate the countdown till detonation.

Then I see as an unknown contact has entered the bottom of the ship, and is blasting through the drone squadron on the bottom deck, and there are twenty-four decks between the contact and myself.

The countdown continues and I see that the contact has gone up three decks, but has sustained damage from a particle gun defense turret on the fourth deck.

I send Assault drones and regular drone to the next five decks, and I see whoever it was go through all five in at least ten minutes, and has sustained heavy damage.

The contact blows through ten decks, however, I trap the contact in a stasis field and have it surrounded by up two 298 Sentinel regulars and majors, and the second it drops, they let the unknown have it.

The contact survived, but not without tremendous and possibly mortal damage, but the contact is now six, oh waits five decks away.

The contact has only one deck remaining, and she is already going up the final lift.

I grip the consol in front of me as an intense explosion comes from the lift, courtesy of all of the plasma containers and energy cells I had placed at the lift.

Then the door is banged, rather slowly, until on the 12th bang, it comes down.

I turn to see her, Chifuyu Orimura standing, her IS Brunhilde is pretty much a complete wreck, she is burnt to the point that she should be dead, and her left arm is now a smoking stump, and the left side of her face is pretty much charred, the right pretty much not pretty either, and most of her hair was gone.

She looks at me with a face of pure rage and sheer agony, but I do one thing.

I raise my hand, and all of my fingers.

Then I started the final countdown, which she sees on the screen behind me, and I count with my fingers:

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

Then the slipspace drive is overloaded, and it explodes, Chifuyu looks back and sees the rapidly expanding blue sphere of dimensional energies and she, along with me, are swallowed up, both of us instantly destroyed by the sheer power of the blast.

The sphere expands in an instant, soon IS Academy is swallowed up, then the nearby city, and soon all of Japan is swallowed up by the blast, everything with the blast is reduced to complete and absolute nothingness as the blast destroys everything all the way to its base atomic structure and then sends it away, to where … no one knows.

Then the blast ends, and all that's left is a massive crater in the side of the Earth, the blast had left nothing behind, and with that, the world had been left permanently scarred, the death toll on the billions, and much of the world in ruin.

* * *

><p>SIMULATION SYSTEM END<p>

Wow, to think that I could do all of that, I had no idea.

If you are wondering, no, I did not do any of that, it was a simulation I decided to do, based on globally collected data and the ships advanced combat simulation systems, and if you are wondering, yes the ship has all of the aforementioned weapons.

However, all I would do would leave a huge mess, and the IS would still be used recklessly, however,  
>I had found information, outstanding information that I could use, showing that there were several habitable worlds with Forerunner structures and some cities on them, many of which were empty.<p>

I decided on a far longer plan, and it is formed instantly.

The _Retribution _soon exits the planets orbit, still in stealth mode, and within seven minutes we are already by Jupiter, then I have it activate its Slip-Space drive.

It took less then ten minutes to arrive at our destination, which was a Forerunner Shield World, which was basically a world with a world in it, and I have the ship enter.

The Shield World was in fact a war factory, used to create starships, drone craft, and all versions of the Sentinel drone, which was exactly what I would need.

I will be a monster for this, I know it well.

However, it will take a very big event to bring change, and I was going to need to really push the limit if the world was going to see change.

Hmm, I wonder when I went from being a simple street kid, to a global destroyer, to a mad and insane visionary …

… oh well, I can figure that out later.

I look out at the now active factory, countless drones were now being activated, and small scout ships and light cruisers were being assembled, I would leave the big stuff for more … large scale operations.

I also find special weapons, specifically designed to go through barriers and shields, and they are soon being produced and installed.

'Things,' I thought to myself, 'are going to get busy.'

End

Author note:

Things are going to get brutal


End file.
